Forbidden, Isolation
by TheEternalDynasty
Summary: Fate, time and ... love. The future once again met the present since the chaos. Feelings have been jailed in the chambers of their heart since the past, hidden for a very long time. Could they pour them out? Would they continue to pursue the plot and remain the word, "forbidden"?
1. Aisle

**Hey guys. This is actually my very first story to be published in here. This story inspired me because of the plot in a roleplay on Twitter. That's right. I do FTRP. I ship this couple a lot because of that so no judgements please. Enjoy the story and please review after. **

**Enjoy, Xoxo.**

**1: Aisle**

It was a lurid and moonless night, where an amiable woman sauntered and stray across the streets of Magnolia. The woman, herself, was alone. She was used of being in a wearisome, single-handedly and unobtrusive circumstances. Her blonde hair glistens and emanate along, her hazel, brown eyes that coruscate the evening and the alluring skin that flares in brilliancy. Such an exquisite creature adorned the twilight and adored the lightless night. Along the distance, she distinguished a figure; such a foreshowing image of prefiguration, cogitated her eyes. She blockaded her tracks and lingered along this particular character. An amble was produced by the stranger as it sauntered towards her, creeping like a shadow. A gentle breeze was heard as he arrived to his destined point, whereas, the male was now in façade of her. Such stupefying 'image' made her aghast in astonishment yet terrifying heartbeat occurred for the man was familiar.

_"L-Lucy…Lucy Heartfilia..."_ 'It' enunciated in a lenient and tender voice.

_He called my name. _She could feel the vehemence rising from her stomach. Soft, addicting and alluring voice made the night more beatific. His hair was seraphic and attractive; left strands were black, and right strands were white. She wanted to remove what held the hair tied entirely and see it herself how it would flow along the wind, …. yet her astounding sight was transformed into fright. Reminiscm of the past memories made her body sent to delicate shivers, _this man….destroyed my very own future... _due to her fear, she took one step backwards as her eyes widened in terror.

_"I'm sorry... I came here to apologize..."_

An apologetic and great sincerity of tone was heard. She blockaded her trembles. _What? Apology? _His utterances brought her acts motionless. Heartbeats brought the atmosphere palliate and confusions. The male's facials were contra distinct, that made her insides incite a little. Her expectations went different. She thought he would unleash an evil sneer, simper and more voracious this time. That he would retaliate her as what he did to her precious and valuable future. She couldn't utter even a single remark, but the future slayer himself could analyze her expression and thoughts.

_Struck._

_Beat._

_To be continued..._

_Please review, and tell me something about it. If I get good reviews, I'll probably continue the story. Otherwise, I may not. Thank you. Btw, this is my RP account on Twitter - CordialSoul. _


	2. Magic

_Well, Chapter 2 is updated. I'm still going on the flow. And again, the story I'm writing, I'm kind of depending on my plot in Twitter (RP). Lucy Heartfilia and Future Raios have a connection (well for me). They have this chemistry that I couldn't even explain. I had to change the plot of them (from the original story of the anime), that they used to have hatred on each other. Then things like that happened, since they have feelings (I assume, as I said in my plot) for each other. Please review._

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL. **_

**_2: Magic_**

_Struck._

_Beat._

A pair of arms brought her into him. Her heart produced a boisterous beat, her eyes grew ample, her body stiffened in shock. Body to body, chest to chest, ragged breathing, heartbeats to heartbeats. The arctic that rose up in her body has been drained into warmth. She could feel the unfeigned and the sincerity that clamber on his being.

Her future's bereavement has been long gone and far. It's hard to accept things especially something precious as a jewel, died right in front of her eyes, by the man who's right near her, clinching her heart, molding the pieces back to its stature, threaded the lobes of her mind. She had the urge to recoil back the embrace, which made the male's composure put into terrible shock, but instead continued to their perceptive flow of magic. The male's hand slithers up to her cheek that sent fire to her insides as her eyes were deeply in closure,

_I'm going crazy. What am I doing? _Raios stated inwardly. His heart began to be in an irregular beating, no enmity, just….affection. _Affection?_

"I forgive you." Few utterances came stammering softly out from her orifice. It was gently and tenderly spoke with soft gasps with the utters. Her eyes were still in closure as her jowl inclined on his shoulder.

"R-really..?"

"..Yes…"

Feelings conquered her trembling emotions. Love and inclination weren't in her sketch, _Feeling this delightful sensation again yet...so different, makes me feel so…alive. _Everything in her view is just so... affable. A hand lifted her chin with elegance, now she was facing the male so close in distance as they were just inches away. She admired his eye, though the other eye was covered by his black bangs.

Her hazel eyes were like a spell that hypnotized me. My eyes scanned her facials...as it looked through her lips in finality. I could see crimson red appearing beneath her eyes. _Savoring her lips… _

_"_May I...kiss you…?"

_K-kiss? _Chills sent me as if my heart detonates in beating. She almost couldn't take breaths by his utterances, as red color conquered the paleness of her facials. Not too later, the male leaned his lips forward...

_Closer,_

_CLOSER,_

_CLOSER,_

TOUCHED, _our lips met._ No spaces, even a slightest distance. Just lips, locking each other. I was too stunned to push him away. I could feel the tepidity flowed over me as his soft lips moved against me, urging me to return the kiss, his arms enfold around me, holding me close. It was a patient and gentle kiss, _I loved…it. _I lifted my hands and rested them on his shoulders.

Taking the gesture as my clue, I kissed her even harder but keeping it gentle, tender and more urgently.

I had to pull away, but not in a boorish way. Soft pull as I break and let go from his soft, swollen lips. I opened my eyes slowly, _Is this just a mere imagination? _She couldn't deem what came about. It was magical... and utterances aren't supposed to be sheered in this moment. Silence was their utmost atmosphere.

Ummm, that's the end of the 2nd chapter. Is it too sudden that they had to kiss? Anyway, thank you for the people who appreciated this story. It inspires me to keep on writing. Once again, thank you. :)


	3. Memories Part 1: (Where it started)

_**Hey guys, so this is my Chapter 3, just wrote it in the morning. And think of this as a real shipping. RoLu instead of NaLu. And you'll get to understand. XD So please review and enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL**_

**3:Flow**

**The night before..**

She hasn't been in the guild since the party ended. Her carcass has been staying into her apartment for a long time. No going out with friends, no mission and even meeting with the dragon slayer. Regarding the dragon slayer, he's been barging into her room, as usual, but the blonde had to scold the dragon slayer to not barge into her room once again. She seemed serious that time, so the dragon slayer had to obey.

Sitting in the corner of the window, watching the lurid skies...with no stars. The dark coruscates through her hazel orbs, her pale skin with such depressing mood, yet she could care less about herself.

She decided to amble outside. Her eyes eyed on her shadow. Remembering someone along the scenery. "The" shadow always reminded her of how they 'used' to be.

_**Flashback..**_

_"Lucy! Not there!" _

The giggles.

_"Wait wha- Ahh!"_

The laughs.

_"I told you!" He managed to catch her in his arms._

He was always there for me. When no one else was.

_Hands covering her facials to avoid embarrassments. "I didn't know okay! I thought this was the right path!"_

His touch.

_He held her hands, putting them down to see a 'clearer' view. "Calm down, Lucy. I'm here for you. You're safe." _

His words.

_I stared into his eyes. My heart was beating crazily. I could not move. I was too stunned to push him away._

The way he looks at me.

_His face leaned closer. Shock surrounded my inner. Our stature remained still. His eyes went in closure. I can't help but close mine too. _

_Our lips were just an inch closer.._

_Just very close.._

_But then.._

_The magic ceased. I thought a kiss was going to be leashed. Such expectation emanated falsely. I was mistaken. _

_He pushed me away._

_I didn't know what was the matter. But the important thing is, it didn't continue. Yet it bothered me._

_Then a smile was seen from his lips. I could tell it was a false smile._

_We both faced each other, erasing the stature we had._

_I could also see he was embarrassed. But I found myself not the same. Because 'that' part surrounded my mind. _

_Disregarding my thoughts for 'that', Rogue has been there for me. This weird..feelings I have, .. never left. _

**_(End of Flashback)_**

**_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that this chapter had to be so short._** **_Don't you think that RoLu is just great? BTW, the Rogue I'm pertaining in this story is the present one. I was troubled of making a flashback scene. Because none of that is related in my RP plot. But at least, I did my job. But really, thanks for still reading my story. Please review. I want to know your thoughts about it. Bye!_**

**_Well, most of all, this story I dedicate _****_is for myself (and was supposed to be for her). I was the only one who took care of 'our' plot. /She/ hates the plot. That's what she said. /She/ said that a countless of times. My heart also broke a countless of times because of /her/ words. Yep, that's right. I fell in love with a girl. But now, I don't know anymore. Sometimes, it's better to leave things quietly than to have another argument again. She just...doesn't understand. I think she never will._**


End file.
